Attack
by LauraPetry
Summary: A normal day off at the beach turns into a nightmare for Eric and Calleigh. This is my first CSI:Miami story. Rating Subject to cange.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first CSI: Miami story…so please be kind! It is of course Eric/Calleigh! Because they are having the future "CSI wedding"!!

Disclaimer: They're not my people. Because if they were…there would've have been more Calleigh and Eric action in 'Kill Switch'.

"Eric! That's too much!" Calleigh Duquesne whined sitting up on her elbows and looking at her boyfriend in mock impatience.

Delko shrugged as he set down the bottle of sunscreen and began to rub the large glob he poured onto her back in, "You don't wanna get burned do you?" He muttered leaning down and kissing her already bronzed shoulder.

The happy couple of 2 months were given the weekend off after solving a particularly difficult case. So they decided to use the much need time off to go to the beach.

"Maybe I do wanna get burned." Calleigh smirked as she lay back down, "I hate being paler than you."

"Calleigh, I'm Cuban. Please don't try to receive a Hispanic man's tan." Delko laughed slipping his fingers surreptitiously under her pale pink bikini bottoms.

"Erik! There are kids over there!" Calleigh exclaimed sitting up again and turning to sit regularly. Shrugging again, Eric wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, and kissed her lightly.

"They appear to be too busy playing in the water, or building sand castles, or doing what normal kids do when they go to the beach, rather than watch grown kids mack on each other." He kissed his way down her neck and back up to her lips.

"You my love," Calleigh kissed his forehead affectionately, "Think too much with what's in your swim trunks."

Eric chuckled and stood up so quickly Calleigh nearly fell forward. "C'mon! Let's swim!" He beamed reaching down and pulling her up. Before she could say anything, he was off running towards the water.

"Eric! Wait!" Calleigh called through her laughter. By the time she caught up to him, the water was up to her waist. "You're too fast for me." She breathed stepping into his open arms.

Delko chuckled and embraced her, "I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "I wanted you to practice!"

Calleigh glared at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I made it in less than 6 minutes last time!" She defended herself.

Ever since her Hummer went into the canal the previous year, Calleigh had developed a paralyzing fear of water. She couldn't so much as take a bath, let alone swim in a pool. Showers were her limit, just because of her need to be clean.

When Erik found this out in the beginning of their relationship, he took it upon himself to help her through it. He started by giving her baths, and then he went to making her swim laps in the pool at his gym. He would time her as she did 10 laps a day. He had never been as proud as he had been when she began to accomplish this feat in under 10 minutes.

Erik captured her lips again and knelt down so he was looking into her eyes, "You know, when you ran out this far into the water, it looked so natural." He whispered nuzzling her nose. "You would never know that you have a fear."

Calleigh smiled and pushed back from him, "That's because I knew my big strong Hunk of Burnin' Love was gunna protect me." She told him, playfully lifting her arms and shaking her hips seductively.

Eric laughed and backed away some more. "Okay missy. Let's see if you can do your exercises here." He challenged backing about 15 feet away.

Calleigh quirked her eyebrow at this and backed up a few more feet. "Here? In water I can barely see in?" She tried to laugh over her uneasiness.

Eric shrugged, "It's not quite as lengthy, but we'll see how many you can do." He said nonchalantly. "Don't worry baby, your Hunk of Burnin' Love is here." He gave her a wink and held out his arms.

Calleigh took a deep breath and slowly began. After about seven laps to Eric and back, Calleigh stood up and sighed. "Just a sec." She muttered rubbing her arms. "I'm sorry, it's just a little more difficult than the pool." Eric nodded understandingly.

"I know sweetie. Just swim back to me, and I'll give you a big hug and give you a piggy back ride to the shore." He promised. Calleigh grinned and began to front crawl towards him. But she stopped again when she was barely halfway there; a look of terror had spread across her face. "Calleigh what is it?" Delko demanded taking a step towards her.

Calleigh swallowed and tried to stay as still as she possibly could. "S-something rough just swam past my legs." She whimpered. Eric's eyes widened as he tried to get to her as quickly as possible without alarming anything. But it was too late.

With a small shriek, Calleigh was yanked under the water. Eric shot forward and grabbed her arm. He could feel something tugging her further into the water. Diving under water, Delko could see a large shark through the blur. The creature had half of Calleigh's right side in its mouth, and it didn't appear to be letting go any time soon. But Eric decided to change its mind.

With all the strength he had in him, Delko raised is arm and punched the shark's snout. After a moment's hesitation, the shark released Calleigh, reared back, and shot off into the depths.

Resurfacing, Eric pulled Calleigh towards the shallow end, "SHARK! Everyone get out of the water!" He shouted, "Someone call an ambulance!"

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**




	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine. No one…nope. **

**A/N: Sorry it's been taking so long! I actually finished this a few weeks ago…and found it today. I felt guilty about not having updated in forever so I decided to put a tidbit up…Review and I'll be happy to continue a soon as I possibly can!**

"C'mon baby! Keep your eyes open for me!" Eric pleaded with Calleigh as he placed her pale form on a towel the lifeguard brought to the edge of the water. "I need you to stay with us! Okay?"

"N-no more of y-y-your damn ex-er-cises…" She rasped reaching out for his hand. Eric took it and brought it to his lips.

"Never again." He said quietly, "We'll stick to the bathtub for now on." He joked watching in growing concern as the lifeguards pushed towels over her large wound. To his immense relief, an ambulance could be heard pulling onto the beach.

"Sir, you need to move out of the way while we get her prepped!" A paramedic ordered putting a hand on his arm. Eric nodded shakily and stood up.

"Please be careful." He muttered trying to wipe her blood off his hands, only to get it all over his chest and stomach. The woman paramedic looked up at him sympathetically.

"If you want, you can go with us in the ambulance." She offered strapping Calleigh's legs down to the stretcher and lifting it so they could carry it to the bus. Eric nodded quickly and followed them.

CSICSICSICSICSI

"Eric baby!" Alexx Woods exclaimed running into the waiting room where a very agitated Delko was pacing up a storm, "How is she? Do we know yet?" She demanded pulling him into a tight hug.

He was still wearing his semi-damp swim trunks, and the hospital had loaned him a scrub top to cover his chest. But he was still shivering. "N-no…they took h-her into sur-surgery a couple o-of hours ago…" He stuttered.

"Sweetie! I think you're going into shock!" Alexx whispered pulling away and brushing the dark hair that was finally growing back off of his forehead. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

Eric shook his head. "No they al-ready looked a-at my hand…" He told her holding up his bandaged hand, which Alexx quickly grabbed into her own.

"Oh Eric! What did you do?" Alexx gasped rubbing it gently. Eric pulled away shakily.

"I-I ha-d to pu-pu-punch it…" He mumbled sitting down and burying his face in his hands. "To g-get it off of h-her…I-It was so…so big." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "This was all my f-fault…"

Alex sat down next to him and pulled him into a sideways hug. "No it was not baby!" She tried to assure him, "You could not have controlled what happened! You saved her from being torn to shreds by that monster, so if anything you're a hero."

Eric was about to retort, but a doctor followed by two nurses came into the waiting room. "Hello, I'm Dr. Kearney, are you here for Miss. Duquesne?" He asked staring at Delko, then Alexx. The two CSI's nodded.

"How is she?" Eric asked rubbing his nose. Kearney sighed and looked at his bulletin board.

"She lost a lot of blood, but luckily we were able to give her a transfusion soon enough, so all we had to worry about was repairing her damaged internal organs." He handed Alexx the chart so she could look at it herself. He had done work on many of the CSI's when they were injured, so he knew that the coroner liked to be as hands on as possible.

"You took out her appendix?" Alexx whispered looking up. "And part of her liver?" Kearney nodded and sat on the coffee table in front of them.

"There was a lot of internal bleeding. We did what we had to do." He looked down, a bit embarrassed, "We also had to remove one of her ovaries. It had ruptured and was about to drain into her intestines, which had so far sustained minimal damage."

Eric swallowed and made eye contact with the doctor, "But she's okay?" He demanded. Kearney nodded slowly.

"She is out of the woods. She just needs a lot of bed rest and R&R." He reassured the two.

"When can she leave?" Eric asked. He wanted nothing more than to take Calleigh home and never let her leave his sight again.

"We want to observe her for a few more days. Once she leaves post-op, we'll let you guys visit her though."

"Thank you doctor." Alexx said shaking his hand and watching him go. She looked over to see Eric visibly relaxing. "How you feeling baby?" She asked rubbing his back.

"Like a Hummer's been lifted off my shoulders." He chuckled darkly then rubbed his hands over his weary face. "She's never gunna go back into the water now." He whispered.

A/N: Okay…I know it's short and I've been gone for 8 years…but I just started up the whole college life and it's been a rough transition. Review!


End file.
